1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to fishing means and, more particularly, to an improved fishing line assembly.
2. Prior Art
Various types of devices have been devised to facilitate rapid recovery of fish during fishing. Some involve special weighted leaders, and/or barbed lures and the like. Most depend on the combined weight of the line, leaders, sinkers, hooks and lures, as well as the activity of the fisherman, in reeling the line and playing the fish to gradually tire a fish hooked on the line in order to be able to recover it. The heavier that combined weight, the larger is the amount of energy that the fisherman must exert to land the fish. In many cases, the landing of a large fish is a time-consuming, very tiring process. Moreover, heavy leaders, sinkers and lures put a considerable strain on the line fishing pole and reel, so that they must be made extra strong or be frequently replaced.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device which will facilitate more rapid recovery of a hooked fish and will reduce the wear and tear on the fisherman, line fishing pole and reel, as well as reducing the need for heavy duty fishing equipment.